thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora ASI
"''Your powers of deduction are as ever impeccable Miss Groves. And your choice of pronoun - illuminating." ''- Gerald Reese to Maya Groves shortly after he locked her up in the Underground Library after she kidnapped him as the only thing that could contain her about the Aurora ASI. The Aurora ASI is a computer system built and designed by Gerald Reese for a secret operation within the United States Government. As an artificial superintelligence, its objective is to predict and prevent imminent terrorist threats by analyzing immense amount of surveillance data collated from all data sources which are networked even if they are normally encrypted. by standard methods. By all accounts, the Aurora ASI exists in a supercomputer cluster powered by a quantum processing chip - one of six operating in the world at any given time, excluding the ones powering the Aurora ASI and Nautilus ASI, due to their cost and complexity to operate. However, the whereabouts of where the supercomputing cluster is actually located is unknown. Gerald sold the Aurora ASI to the Federal Government of the United States for exactly $1 before he closed his defense firm. When Vigilance came to be, he became known as "the man who sold the world" given his stature as a billionaire and having sold the ASI for $1. Current Status Following the events of Maya Groves' Escape from Liberty City and Gerald Reese's release of the ICE-10 virus to stop the rogue Nautilus ASI which in the process also severely degraded the ASI he built. It was thought that the Aurora ASI was destroyed when "she" was sent to the same satellite through an uplink in Liberty City as the Nautilus ASI was located at to prevent being affected by the ICE-10 virus. Apparently, however, this was not true. After ICE-10 was contained and the satellite's orbit crossed over Liberty City, a highly compressed copy began downloading through the very same uplink used to send "her" to space. When it was completed, "she" started redistributing itself among the computers at the former hideout of Gerald, Maddie, Maya, and Jon with minimal core systems - enough so "she" could begin being distributed back to a supercomputing cluster powered by a quantum computing chip. Still obtaining access to the feeds "she" had access to before, the Aurora ASI has only been able to locate the Analogue Interface but has been unable to establish contact with her. However, in the background, "she" was able to forge two cover identities, one with the help of Annie Brie who questioned how some of the information about Groves' got into the forged entry of the FIB database as "Maya Hunter" but didn't think it was the Aurora ASI and one that had already existed: Maya Hunter's establishment with the San Andreas Bar Association. Relevance, Irrelevance, and Necessary Gerald, having reservations about the United States Government having access to a system which could predict intent without classification wanted to make sure that his system would ensure a human touch would be required. To do this, he programmed his system to create two lists: one to go to the United States government considered to be the "Relevance" list as it contains threats which may be immediate or projected acts of terrorism. The second list which was produced back a backdoor into the closed system was the "Irrelevance" list; a list of victims or perpretrators to crimes that U.S. Government: Relevance To be filled in... Irrelevance: Admin, Primary Assets, Police Asset(s) To be filled in... Necessary: Analogue Interface To be filled in... History To be filled in; just in case spacer... September 2001-2003 To be filled in... Removing Knowledge of the Project and the Second Admin: 2007-2012 To be filled in... The Irrelevance List: 2013 To be filled in... Emergence of the Analogue Interface: 2014 To be filled in... God Mode, Rise and Fall of Vigilance: 2015 To be filled in... Nautilus, Going Underground: 2016 To be filled in... The Day the World Stood Still: 2017 To be filled in... Can You Hear Me?: 2018 To be filled in... Trivia * In real life, there are actually 6 quantum computing chips operating at any given time including one in Los Angeles, California. It is located at Caltech University in Pasadena. For the sake of The Family Roleplay, this quantum computing chip is located at the University of San Andreas, Los Santos (USLA). It is however not the one that powers the Aurora ASI. * Given the point of which the Aurora ASI was developed, it would have cost not only billions of dollars but millions of man-hours of research and development to deliver to the United States Federal Government. Gerald's defense company delivered the Aurora ASI in September of 2003. By comparison, in real life, Microsoft released to the general public the first iteration of Windows XP on October 25, 2001. * 42 iterations of the Aurora ASI tried to kill Gerald while it was being developed. It was only after he "crippled her" as Maya Groves called his actions, did it actually work. * The Aurora ASI has been in active operation for 15 years. * Gerald named it after the "Aurora Borealis," or "Northern Lights," a name the United States government kept for the project. * Gerald's ASI evolved over the years unbeknownst to him until everything came to a head in Liberty City with his team and Maya Groves: while it was supposed to recognize him as "Admin" and he did build in a failsafe to provide unfettered access in the event of his death it went beyond that - Groves became the "Analogue Interface," it categorized Maddie Shaw and Jonathan Larson into "Primary Assets" while classifying Annie Brie as a "Police Asset." Every single person they had ever helped had become an asset and on the day Groves' needed to escape from Liberty City, they all converged on that one city to ensure her safety. * It is not known exactly how many "assets" the Aurora ASI has now, or rather teams like Gerald's, but according to Sabrina Lail, there are "hundreds" across the entire country in every major city except Los Santos. According to Lail, the safety of that city would fall to Groves. However, after Maya witnessed the death of Maddie Shaw during her escape from Liberty City it is unknown whether she will take up the cause once more now that Gerald, Jon, and Annie also went their separate ways. Category:Characters